Percy and Annabeth Reunite (My version)
by TheFourEyedWonder
Summary: This is how I've always imagined Annabeth and Percy reuniting. Annabeth's horrified questions, Percy's recognition. This is a one-shot BTW. Rated T 'cause I don't know why.


**Okay, guise. This is most likely going to be a one-shot, unless you happen to love it. I was just really bored because I don't have enough OC forms to make Chapter Six in CHRW yet, so jump on it.**

**Anywho, Disclaimer: TheFourEyedWonder doesn't own anything except the wacko plot line, if you could call it that. Everything else belongs to **_**the man**_**, Rick Riordan.**

This is how I imagined Percy and Annabeth reuniting.

Annabeth's POV

I paced the length of the Argo 2 nervously. Jason had his memory taken away, so Percy obviously did too. What if he didn't remember me? What if he doesn't want to leave? What is he has a new girlfriend?!

I started to hyperventilate. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. Piper handed me a paper bag wen I passed her and I had barely muttered 'Thank you' when I started breathing into it.

"WE'RE HERE, EVERYBODY!" Leo yelled from the hull. I took deep, calming breaths that did nothing to help me in the situation I was in.

I peeked over the edge nervously, and- there he is! He was standing with a coffee colored girl with cascading brown curls and a Chinese boy with a buzz cut. Was Percy dating the- no, she's holding the Chinese boy's hand.

"Annabeth, you're turn to go down the ladder," Piper whispered to me. I shook my hands, everything was okay. If that Seaweed Brain didn't remember me, I would do everything I could to remind him exactly who I was.

I dropped off the ladder and turned around, seeing Leo's hands spark I slapped him. "No flaming on," I told him.

"I wasn't going to-" he cut off when he saw his hands. "Oh, oops." He shoved his hands in his pocket and whistled innocently.

"Who are you?" A girl with flowing black hair and a purple toga demanded. Oh, this is the Reyna chick Jason told us about.

"Um, well, I'm Ann-"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus." Someone cut me off. I knew that voice, I had been looking for the owner of that voice for what seemed lek an eternity.

"Athena?" Reyna spluttered. "But she is a virgin goddess,"

"Yeah," I could practically hear that devilish smile. "I always told her she was a figment of her mom's imagination."

I narrowed my eyes. "Perseus Achilles Jackson," I said angrily. "Take that back!' I spun around and faced him for the first time in nearly ten months. His raven black hair was as messy as ever, and his sea-green eyes bloomed with recognition. "Seaweed Brain, Thalia's going to kill you, by the way."

Horror showed up on his face. "What did I do?!"

I looked at him with a are-you-kidding-me look on my face. "Seriously, Percy! She has been spending every single moment looking for her Kelp Head cousin, because as much as she hated to admit it, you saved her life!"

"Nuh-uh, I-"

"Had help." I finished. "No, you didn't. I was nearly dead, Grover was in a wedding dress, everyone thought Tyson _was _dead, Clarisse was trying to not be boiled, it was YOU!" I threw my hands up. "What do you not get about Savior-of-Olympus?! They offered you godhood, Seaweed Brain!"

Everyone quickly shut up at those words. "What?" The Chinese boy asked, shocked.

"Annabeth!" Percy whined. "Why did you have to yell that?!" He looked panicked.

"Because it's true," I poked him in the chest. "And. You. Refused. It." He got a poke for each word.

"Why did you refuse it?" A voice asked from the crowd.

Percy smiled at me and grabbed my hand before it went back to my side. "Annabeth," he said simply. "I refused it for Annabeth."

There was an 'Awwwwww!' from Piper, who quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and yelped.

"Who're they?" The coffee colored girl asked. "One of them looks like Sammy,"

Percy looked over at the rest of the seven with a raised eyebrow, then turned to me. "What Hazel asked,"

I rolled my eyes. "The girl is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. The boy with the crazy messed up curly brown hair and grease stains everywhere is Leo, son of Hephaestus. The other boy with the blonde hair is Jason Grace, Thalia's long lost baby brother."

Percy looked impressed. "Thalia has a brother. Congrats, man. Your sister is a man hater hunter of Artemis. Actually she's the Lieutenant of the man haters of Artemis, that's a cool big sis right there," he said sarcastically. "Sounds like fun being her sibling, so tell me, are you afraid of heights too?"

"Jason?" Reyna asked.

"Yeeees," he turned to face her, making Piper turn too, since he was holding her hand. "Reyna, right? My memories are still out of whack,"

While everyone's attention was elsewhere I pulled Percy into the shadows and kissed him. It lasted about 5 seconds until I pulled back. "Sorry," I apologized. "It's just-" Percy cut me off with another kiss.

"Don't apologize for kissing me, Wise Girl. I've missed you too, I just didn't know it,"

I smiled into the kiss and put my hands on his neck. His arms snaked around my waist and I felt myself dangle above the ground, wrapped in Percy's arms. "Percy," I mumbled. "I think I missed this a little too much." He laughed softly against my lips and I felt them vibrate. My heart fluttered like a hummingbird in my chest, I was afraid it would escape.

"Hey, Annabeth?" he asked. I lazily opened one eye. "I love you," he whispered into the crook of my neck, sending shivers down my spine and making goosebumps pop up on my skin.

"I love you too, Percy."


End file.
